The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia barberae hybrid and referred to by the cultivar name `Strawberry Sundae`.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the program is to create new Diascia cultivars that flower early, are basally branching, have uniform plant habit and attractive flower color.
The new Diascia originated from a cross by the Inventor in 1992 of an unidentified selection of Diascia barberae as the female, or seed, parent with the nonpatented Diascia barberae cultivar `Lilac Belle` as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Strawberry Sundae` was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1993 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.